Cheaters Get Caught..
by TraceAce
Summary: Here's your story, Sarah..this story tells what would happen if Spike was a playa and Raven knew it. He's gotta decide if he wants to tell Molly, who still hates him, or not. What will he decide to do? Song-"Flavor Of The Week" by American Hi-Fi


{She paints her nails  
And she don't know  
He's got her best friend on the phone  
She'll wash her hair  
His dirty clothes are all he gives to her  
And he's got posters on the wall  
Of all the girls he wish she was  
And he means everything to her}  
  
He pulled back into the shadows of the arena. He watched the little runt for awhile, his mouth formed into an annoyed scowl. This was the jerk who she loved? This is who was the one that took her from him? Letting out a little huff of annoyance, his eyes narrowed.  
  
He was acting like he always did when she wasn't around. He always 'accidently' bumped into girls walking backstage, always flirting like crazy. How could he do that to her? She was such a nice person..anything like what he was doing would shatter her spirit. He loved her spirit..  
  
'Too bad I attacked her and her family..' he thought glumly. He really didn't want to bring her into anything, but of course they decided to drag the poor girl with them. When he first saw her, he suddenly didn't have the drive to attack them anymore. He did, still, but considerably lightened up the attacks, and he made sure never to *really* hurt her. Tori did that..  
  
He pulled back a little more as he neared his hiding spot, arm in arm with some random girl. He had to contain himself from jumping him right then and there. Why did he care? He was hated by her, he wouldn't be believed anyway..  
  
{Her boyfriend  
He don't know  
Anything about her  
He's too stoned  
Nintendo  
I wish that i could make her see  
She's just the flavor of the week}  
  
'How could she like such an idiot? Even I'm better then him with her.' he wondered to himself as he slowly followed him. He knew what he was doing was considered stalking, but the problem suddenly became his when he first saw what he was doing. No matter who it was, no one deserved to have their hearts broken apart.  
  
He remembered it exactly. He was easily lounging against a table that had drinks set up on them. It was unusually quiet backstage, the usual hussle and bussle of the show taken over by an odd silence. It made him suddenly a little uneasy, like something bad was going to happen.  
  
It really happened at once. The silence was taken over by chuckling from one source he knew and one source he didn't. He glanced up to see Spike walking by, a petite brunette on his left arm. She was practically drooling over him, and he was enjoying the attention completely.  
  
"Where's your girlfriend, little boy?" he asked in his cool, controlled voice. Inside, however, he wasn't exactly what he sounded like. However, always in control of his emotion, he simply leaned back more, a fixed amused look on his face.  
  
"None of your business, you freak." the girl on his arm chuckled lightly. He narrowed his eyes on the runt in front of him, but took no move towards him.  
  
"Come on, if you want to cheat on her, at least find a better whore then this one." he grinned mischievously. The girl let out a little huff, two hazel eyes glaring angrily towards him. "What are you looking at? Does it not bother you he's dating someone that has more brains then you have plastic surgery?"  
  
He let out a low chuckle as the girl stomped off. He recieved a death glare from the kid before he scampered off after her. Following the two with his eyes, his amused look quickly turned to a scowl. He had a feeling that that wasn't the first girl he was fooling around with behind her back.  
  
{It's friday night  
She's all alone  
He's a million miles away  
And she's dressed to kill  
The TV's on  
He's connected to the sound  
And he's got pictures on the wall  
Of all the girls he's loved before  
And she knows all his favortie songs}  
  
He held his breath when a sudden look towards his lurking spot was made. He let it out when they began walking again, and he silently followed. They stopped abruptly, and he was smiling at whore number 100, probably.  
  
"Let's go to my room.." he whispered in her ear. The woman giggled, her entire face lighting up.  
  
"OK!"  
  
"Aww, shoot!" his face suddenly clouded over with annoyance. "I had to meet up with my girlfriend for dinner.." he paused, then smiled. "I'll just say I had to do something else..."  
  
"Sounds good!" the girl was blonde, and might have been the most trashy of people he had seen him with. She had 'slut' written all over her. "Where were you going to eat, anyway?"  
  
"Some place a few blocks from here. Nothing fancy, worth missing." he chuckled, carting the girl away.  
  
Raven stood up from his stooped position, staring at the retreating form of Spike Dudley with the girl. That was possibly the last straw in Raven's head. 'It's time to take some action, even if she doesn't believe me.' He was ready for a big slap in the face. Still, maybe she would trust him. Molly had to trust him..this was one time he didn't have any alterior motives, besides the fact that he loved her.  
  
He didn't know when it happened, but it was there. He looked down at his attire and frowned slightly. He would probably change into something a bit less ripped. Spike had said it wasn't fancy, but he probably wouldn't get in in his current outfit. He proceeded to walk back towards his nearby locker room.  
  
{Her boyfriend  
He don't know  
Anything about her  
He's too stoned  
Nintendo  
I wish that i could make her see  
She's just the flavor of the week}  
  
This had to be the place. It was the only place near the arena that was anything like a restaurant that they would be in. He silently peered into the squeeky clean glass that made the window to see her sitting alone.  
  
'She looks so sad.' he thought, a look of pity forming on his usual expressionless face. He moved towards the door, then hesitated. This was not too smart. He shouldn't be going in between the lives of two people that hate him. He knew his truth would be a lie in her mind. Still, he had to try, for her sake..  
  
He slowly turned the knob and opened the door. Luckily, it was self seating, so he carefully slipped in. Turning his gaze back to nothing but a blank and uncaring look, he walked towards her.  
  
"This seat taken?" he questioned, making her jump. She looked up at him, her body tensing up. She obviously wasn't expecting him to be even 20 feet from him. "All right, I'll just take it then." He slid into the seat, watching her carefully.  
  
"T-that seat's taken." she managed to say, and she seemed ready to get hurt.  
  
"I don't see anyone sitting in it." he paused, realizing that he was really not helping his case. If he kept freaking her out, she would either leave or get him thrown out. "Listen, I'm sorry if I'm bothering you, do you mind if I sit here until the rightful owner of this spot comes?"  
  
She regarded him with a suspious look, but slowly nodded, perhaps out of fear, perhaps out of curiousity. He hoped it was the second choice of the two. He looked her over in a moment. Her curly mass of hair was only tamed by a half ponytail that kept the top part of it from falling into her face. He knew her face all ready, like the back of his hand. He loved her smile, loved how it lit up her face.  
  
"Is there a reason why you're here?" she asked, her voice a little louder. She was getting bolder. This pleased him.  
  
"I just felt like gracing you with my presence." he smiled, trying not to lose his cool demeanor. "So, who are you waiting for?"  
  
"Not that it's your business, but I'm waiting for my boyfriend." she had a hard edge to her voice, like she was mad he was there. He reminded himself what he had to do.  
  
"Not very punctual, is he?" she shot him an angry glare, but he brushed it off. "Well, I don't know about you, but I don't think he's going to show up." He was pleased how that rolled out of his mouth. However, she didn't seem very happy.  
  
"What do you mean?" she asked, her eyes narrowed.  
  
"Well, I don't think you'll believe me, but I saw him arm in arm with some blonde whore that certainly wasn't you." She suddenly stood up, slamming her hands on the table.  
  
"You're just trying to cause trouble!" she accused, getting a few stares from the other inhabitants of the place. This wasn't going good.  
  
"Why don't you go see what he's doing in your room?" Raven offered. He slipped out of the chair, knowing he had worn out his welcome. He saw how visably upset she was, and he just wondered..could she believe him?  
  
"Just go away." she said, plopping down in her seat. Her eyes were narrowed at his, and he did back off.  
  
"Check on him, Molly!" he called to her as he slowly walked out. People watched him until he exited the building.  
  
{Her boyfriend  
He don't know  
Anything about her  
He's too stoned  
He's too stoned  
He's too stoned  
He's too stoned}  
  
He had decided to walk to the hotel. The night was unusually cool, especially for the summer months. He hoped he hadn't just done something he was going to regret. She looked so visibly upset. She looked angry, but for some reason it didn't seem like it was directed all at him.  
  
'I'm probably imagining things.' he sighed. The area around him was completely silent, and the only comfort from the quiet was the sound of his light steps on the gravel.  
  
The walk was quicker then expected, and he almost felt relieved when he entered his own room. He flopped down in one of their complimentary couches, letting out a long sigh. What if she did check? What if she ended up seeing something she didn't want to see?  
  
"I'm such an idiot!" he said, slamming his hand into the back of the couch. He had hit it so hard he shattered the insides and left a dent in the couch. Breathing heavily, he stared at his throbbing hand before letting it fall to his side. For once, violence wasn't the answer. He just hoped Spike wasn't doing anything that bad.  
  
He knew how impossible that was. The people he was seen with didn't seem to just want to talk. They weren't innocent like Molly was, they didn't seem to have many values. Actually, he wondered how the hell he got girls like that with his looks. They must really like richer people.  
  
A knock at his door made him jump. Glancing at the clock in his room, it showed her had been sitting there for an hour. He stood up, walking to the door.  
  
He didn't like what he found.  
  
{Her boyfriend  
He don't know  
Anything about her, needs  
Too stoned  
Nintendo  
I wish that i could make her see  
She's just the flavor of the week  
Yeah she's just the flavor of the week  
She makes me weak}  
  
"Molly?" he asked, staring down at the petite blonde. She suddenly pushed him, glaring at him angrily. He saw the tears falling down her cheeks, though, and he realized something bad just happened. He let her punch into his middle section. The punches got weaker and suddenly she just fell to her knees, covering her face with her hands. Raven quickly kicked the door close, and kneeled in front of her. He didn't want anyone else to see her in the state she was in.  
  
"Why did you tell me?" she said inbetween a sob. Raven instantly felt guilt tug at him, and he was at a loss of words. "I didn't want to believe you.."  
  
"What happened?" he asked. She suddenly looked up, her face streaked with tear stains, and a glaring look on her usual calm features.  
  
"What do you think?" she snapped, holding back tears that were about to spill again. "I walked in and he was making out with some girl." Suddenly she let out another rush of tears, and Raven slowly reached out a put a comforting hand on her shoulder.  
  
She didn't pull back, but suddenly wrapped her arms around his waist. He blinked, holding his arms up, staring at the sad little form hugging him. 'She must need a hell of a lot of comfort to be hugging me.' He nervously let his arms fall around her, and let out a little sigh when she didn't pull back.  
  
"It's all right.." he whispered. It was the only thing he could think of. She must have realized what she was doing because she suddenly pulled back but remained kneeling on his floor.  
  
"Why couldn't you be lying?" she asked, looking up at him miserably. "Why were you right?"  
  
"Listen, I know you hate me.." he frowned slightly. "But I thought you needed to know." He stood and offered a hand. She looked at him carefully, then took it. Standing, she wiped the tears from her eyes, trying to remain strong.  
  
"It was all a lie." she whispered, looking down. "I shouldn't be surprised, I mean, look at me.."  
  
"Well, if it's any comfort, I don't think you're so bad." he gave a very weak smile. He wasn't too great at these sort of things. "How did you find my room, anyway?"  
  
"You left this outside." she pulled out an ID card with his picture and name on it. "It was right by the door so I figured.."  
  
"Thanks." he took it. "So are you all right now?"  
  
"Not really." she smiled sadly at him. "I don't even have a room since he used ours."  
  
"What about your geeky cousins?" Raven inquired.  
  
"They'll rub it in my face." she sighed. "I don't need that." Raven stared at her for a second, then grinned.  
  
"You want to stay here, don't you?" he asked. Molly looked down.  
  
"It's against all normal judgement, but you're the only person that I know has an extra bed." she replied. "Please, I know I've been rude to you..but help me out."  
  
"Fine." he shrugged. "As long as you're not planning on strangling me during the night."  
  
"I won't." she managed to crack a small smile. "Thank you."  
  
"Don't think I'll always be this nice." he rolled his eyes, his usual disposition back in order. He suddenly found himself in another hug, but this one was different. It was more real, almost friendly. He hugged her back. "Don't think you can just hug me whenever you want either."  
  
"Never though I could do it without puking." she dabbed her eyes again, but continued to hold a steady little smile.  
  
'I never thought you could either..' he thought silently to himself. His one wish, though, was to see Spike's face when she found him...now that was what he called funny. 'Stupid runt..' 


End file.
